


Full House

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You don't know what you want."





	Full House

"You don't know what you want," Molly said, almost teasingly.

"Sure I do. I know I want you, and," he traced his hand down her side onto her belly and rubbed, "I want lots of kids. A whole house full of them."

"Arthur, love, that's the most ridiculous notion I've ever heard. A house full of kids? We'll both be at our wits end."

"I'm up for a promotion at work, we can do this."

* * *

"I told you that you didn't know what you wanted."

"You're right Molly. I should have listened," Arthur said, his eyes threatening to close as he rubbed Molly's pregnant belly. "But I do know that I want a girl."


End file.
